In a client-server environment where a service provider implements a messaging service on the server-side to deliver messages to clients, the messaging service is often configured to filter some messages on the server-side based upon various filter criteria. In some traditional approaches, the filtering can be based on filter related state data such as deny lists, block lists, filter criteria, and/or other state data that is maintained persistently by a service provider on the server-side for numerous clients.
Maintaining state data for numerous clients, though, can be expensive because resources (e.g., memory and processing capacity) that could otherwise be enlisted by the service provider for other purposes are tied up for storage and management of the state data. Moreover, it is inefficient and wasteful to persistently store state data at the service provider for clients that may connect infrequently and/or may connect one time and then never reconnect again.